


Through the dark

by merty_chan11



Series: And then I found you [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Season 6 Spoilers, Sheith Month 2018, Shiro x Keith - Freeform, Voltron timeline, pre-kerberos, season 6
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merty_chan11/pseuds/merty_chan11
Summary: Sheith Month 2018-Day 8: Save me[...]C’era stato l’arrivo di un ragazzo, all’inizio, un ragazzo che con voce carica e solenne aveva preso a parlare di pianeti, stelle e di luoghi mai esplorati. Un ragazzo che si rivolgeva alla sua classe con gioia e chiedeva di prendere parte a queste avventure. Voleva che tutti lo seguissero in quelle lande desolate che descriveva con sguardo luccicante, dove solo il silenzio regnava sovrano. Era strano, vederlo così appassionato. Era strano vedere i suoi occhi che brillavano con la stessa intensità delle stelle del cielo.[...]





	Through the dark

_**Through the dark** _

 

 

**U** na persona può essere salvata in tanti modi.

Keith questo lo sapeva. 

L’aveva letto nelle tante fiabe che avevano accompagnato la sua triste infanzia, e l’aveva visto nei pochi cartoni animati che all’orfanotrofio gli permettevano di guardare.

Era sempre il fulcro della storia, il salvataggio di qualcuno. Come se la vicenda non potesse in realtà concentrarsi su altri temi, quasi fosse necessario rassicurare i bambini che prima o poi sarebbero stati salvati. Non importava in quale circostanza o situazione. Qualcuno sarebbe giunto dinanzi a loro e avrebbe teso la mano, portandoli via da quella landa desolata che era la vita.

Come se, nella realtà, ci fosse davvero qualcuno disposto sciogliere una maledizione o a sconfiggere draghi alti quanto un grattacielo per salvare una persona appena conosciuta.

Era questo il problema che Keith aveva sempre riscontrato in quei racconti.

Il salvataggio avveniva sempre in maniera così magica e irreale da fargli già comprendere che mai nessuno sarebbe venuto a risollevarlo da terra. 

Nella realtà, nessuno si occupa di bambini problematici. Men che meno a farlo è un principe o una principessa che può avere accanto molto, molto più di un reietto della società. 

Almeno, questo era ciò che pensava all’epoca. Questo era ciò di cui aveva iniziato a convincersi giorno per giorno, mentre gli altri bambini lo tagliavano fuori da qualsiasi gioco e lo stare nelle famiglie adottive diventava sempre più problematico.

Ripensandoci, però, neanche a distanza di anni Keith avrebbe mai potuto prevedere che il suo, di salvataggio, sarebbe avvenuto in maniera quasi banale, in un modo che sarebbe passato inosservato di fronte a occhi indiscreti e poco attenti. 

Ma non di fronte ai suoi. Il suo sguardo sarebbe stato subito in grado di captarlo. Ma la mente e il cuore avrebbero necessitato di più tempo per processarlo.

C’era stato l’arrivo di un ragazzo, all’inizio, un ragazzo che con voce carica e solenne aveva preso a parlare di pianeti, stelle e di luoghi mai esplorati. Un ragazzo che si rivolgeva alla sua classe con gioia e chiedeva di prendere parte a queste avventure. Voleva che tutti lo seguissero in quelle lande desolate che descriveva con sguardo luccicante, dove solo il silenzio regnava sovrano. Era strano, vederlo così appassionato. Era strano vedere i suoi occhi che brillavano con la stessa intensità delle stelle del cielo.

Keith ci aveva creduto, per un istante. Gli era sempre piaciuto lo spazio e ciò che aveva da offrire. Gli era sempre parso che lo chiamasse, certe volte, specialmente quando dormire era troppo difficile e la tristezza prendeva il sopravvento. Sapeva più di casa il cosmo infinito che la piccola Terra dove non era benvoluto.

Keith avrebbe voluto parlargli. Avvicinarsi a lui. Ma il ragazzo era stato subito sommerso da una folla di adolescenti in estasi, e Keith aveva dovuto riprendere a osservare fuori dalla finestra.

Forse non era lui, la persona giusta.

Forse aveva troppa oscurità, dentro di sé, perché quella luce accecante potesse raggiungerlo.

E di nuovo, a distanza di anni, Keith non avrebbe potuto prevedere nemmeno quello che accadde in seguito.

Aveva rinunciato a quel ragazzo, e al suo sorriso, e al suo incantare gli altri con le parole. Ma lui sembrava non avesse alcuna intenzione di seguire il suo pensiero. Qualcosa aveva cominciato a cambiare. 

Keith aveva sentito la sua barriera crollare, ma era stato un processo così lento e impercettibile al momento, al punto che se ne rese conto troppo tardi.

Il primo pezzo era caduto semplicemente venendo a conoscenza del suo nome.

Shiro, aveva detto di chiamarsi. Anzi, quello era il suo soprannome. Il suo nome completo era in realtà molto più lungo, ma a Keith non aveva importato, all’inizio. 

Shiro non gli piaceva.

Troppo gentile, troppo disponibile, ben voluto da tutti. Troppo perfetto.

Era il suo esatto contrario. 

Guardando Shiro, chiunque avrebbe detto che quel ragazzo aveva di fronte a sé un brillante futuro.

Una carriera leggendaria.

Guardando Keith, chiunque avrebbe conferito che quel marmocchio avrebbe procurato soltanto guai. 

Una vita di stenti.

Ma Keith non era riuscito a separarsi da Shiro. Non aveva potuto. Era come se tutto il suo essere, se la sua intera anima avesse cominciato a reclamare quelle chiacchierate, quegli incontri trascorsi per lo più ad osservare il sole che spariva dietro le montagne. 

Quei piccoli gesti l’avevano fatto sentire bene, protetto. Come quando bevi una bella tazza di cioccolata calda sotto le coperte, mentre fuori il cielo tuona e la pioggia cade incessante sull’asfalto.

Era piacevole, quel calore. Era piacevole allo stesso modo di quell’inaspettata gentilezza.

Il secondo pezzo era crollato durante la loro prima gita in moto.

Shiro aveva lanciato le chiavi in aria, che lui prontamente aveva afferrato. Sulle prime, non aveva saputo come reagire. Si era sempre più convinto che Shiro fosse un pazzo soltanto per il fatto di voler stare ancora con lui. E ora gli stava perfino dando il permesso di volare, dopo aver visto semplicemente una sua prestazione nel simulatore.

Matto.

Fuori di testa,

Ma il desiderio di libertà aveva preso il sopravvento, e Keith non aveva commentato. Aveva tenuto le sue considerazioni per sé, convincendosi sempre più che Shiro non fosse in realtà così male.

Tutto in lui stava iniziando ad accettarlo. 

Numerosi pezzi della sua corazza continuavano a precipitare senza sosta man mano che il loro legame diventava sempre più forte.

Non potevano più tornare indietro.

Shiro aveva continuato a esserci, e mai aveva mostrato l’intenzione di voler andare via. 

C’era stato per le cose più stupide e per quelle più importanti, per quelle tristi e per quelle felici.

C’era stato quando non riusciva a capire qualche concetto di fisica quantistica e durante le loro scappatoie nel deserto, una disubbidienza fatta in buona fede per poter osservare le stelle in pace.

_“Non puoi rinunciare a te stesso.”_

Era una frase scritta in lui con un pennarello indelebile, e non importava quante lacrime o sangue avrebbe dovuto versare per ottenere il suo tanto agognato futuro.

Sarebbe sempre stata lì, una presenza ormai costante.

Come Shiro.

Solo che, un giorno, non c’era più stato.

Le stelle, quelle stesse che loro avevano sempre amato, le stesse di cui avevano percorso i tratti con la punta delle dita, gliel’avevano portato via.

E Keith aveva potuto sentire la sua corazza ricomporsi con la stessa velocità in cui la sua vita era andata a rotoli. Aveva visto la luce sparire.

Niente più stelle, niente più futuro. Soltanto un passato che minacciava di affogarlo tra le onde della memoria. 

Erano stati mesi infernali, quelli, convinto che niente potesse più liberarlo dal buio.

Ma Shiro era tornato, caduto come un astro dal cielo stesso, e la corazza era crollata.

Di nuovo.

E aveva pensato, per settimane, che forse avevano finalmente concluso di scontare chissà quale pena. La luce era tornata, giusto in tempo per essere sommersa dal dolore.

Le stelle gliel’avevano riportato, quel giorno, ma l’avevano ripreso una seconda volta.

E una terza.

E il suono di quel ritorno, di quell’ennesimo salvataggio, era il prezzo da pagare per un’anima che ormai diventava polvere, piegata dal corso del destino.

Ma era un buon prezzo, quello, uno per cui non avrebbe esitato a dare qualcosa di prezioso se ciò significava poter stringere la persona più importante della sua vita tra le proprie braccia. Era uno scambio giusto, concluso per rivedere quegli occhi della stessa sfumatura delle nuvole temporalesche, occhi eternamente puntanti nei suoi e che non avevano alcuna intenzione guardare altrove.

_“Mi hai trovato”_ gli aveva sussurrato.

_“Mi hai salvato”_ avrebbe voluto rispondere Keith, stringendolo con dolcezza.

Se Shiro non l’avesse salvato, tanti anni prima, sarebbero morti entrambi. 

Forse in maniera differente, chissà. Non potevano saperlo. 

Ma se Shiro non avesse mai avuto il coraggio di sgretolare la sua anima nera, Keith non avrebbe mai visto la luce. Non avrebbe mai trovato alcuna forza per ripartire, nemmeno tra la polvere.

Il suo cuore infranto mille e mille volte era stato il prezzo migliore da pagare. 

Era stato il prezzo pagato per salvarlo, per salvare entrambi. 

Come nelle vecchie fiabe che sovente leggeva da piccolo, avevano dovuto cedere qualcosa. E Keith era stato ben felice di aver dato via la parte più buia di sé. 

Ci sarebbe stata soltanto luce, da quel momento in poi.

Luce, e un’anima che imparava a ricomporsi per splendere come una stella. 

 

 


End file.
